onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Eiichiro Oda
| | | | }} | | | | | | | }} Eiichiro Oda, nato il 1° gennaio 1975 nella città di Kumamoto, nell'omonima prefettura, in Giappone, è un famoso mangaka giapponese, noto principalmente per la sua opera più importante, il manga ONE PIECE. È sposato con Chiaki Inaba. Infanzia Da bambino, Oda fu affascinato dai Vichinghi e aspirava a diventare un autore di manga. Inviò un personaggio da lui creato e chiamato Pandaman per il manga classico di wrestling di Yudetamago, Kinnikuman. Pandaman comparve in un capitolo del manga, ma diventò un cameo ricorrente nelle opere di Oda che è conosciuto per inserire vari "Easter Egg". Come autore venne ispirato da Akira Toriyama creatore delle serie Dr. Slump & Arale e Dragon Ball. Da giovane amava giocare a calcio a scuola dove i suoi amici lo chiamavano Odacchi (si pronuncia con la c'' dolce) e per questa ragione doppiò il personaggio Odacchi nel cortometraggio "Dream Soccer King!" distribuito assieme al terzo film ''One Piece: Il tesoro del re (Chopper's Kingdom on the Island of Strange Animals). La carriera d'autore Anni d'assistente (1992-1997) Nel 1992, all'età di 17 anni, Oda inizia la sua carriera come assistente a tre diversi autori nella rivista settimanale Shonen Jump. Nello stesso anno arriva al secondo posto al Tezuka Award grazie alla sua prima opera Wanted! e lavora con Masaya Tokuhiro su Jungle King Ta-Chan nel 1992. Nel 1994 lavora brevemente con Shinobu Kaitani su Suizan Police Gang prima di ritornare a Tokuhiro e nello stesso anno abbandona il college. Dopo la conclusione di Jungle King Ta-Chan nel 1995 assieme a Tokuhiro creano Mizu No Tomodachi Kappaman che viene pubblicato fino al 1996, anno nel quale lavora con Nobuhiro Watsuki su Rurouni Kenshin dove disegnò delle scene con il proprio stile. In questo periodo Oda incontrò Hiroyuki Takei. Tra il 1993 e il 1994 crea altri lavori come God's Gift for the Future (1993), Itsuki Yakou (1994) e Monsters (1994), l'ultimo dei quali verrà poi collegato con il mondo di One Piece attraverso il personaggio di Ryuma. Verso la fine del 1996, mentre lavora ancora con Watsuki, crea due storie brevi chiamate Romance Dawn, due versioni della stessa, sulle quali si baserà il capitolo 1 di One Piece chiamato anch'esso Romance Dawn. Nel 1997 smette di lavorare con Nobuhiro per iniziare a creare le basi di One Piece facendo diverse bozze che in seguito verranno pubblicate sul Color Walk 1. Aveva già fissato la trama per i primi capitoli (1-8) prima ancora che la serie venisse ufficialmente lanciata. Nonostante ciò fece diversi cambiamenti come cambiare Boogie in Buggy (nome originale di Bagy), fare di Zoro uno spadaccino errante invece di un gregario di Bagy e, su consiglio del suo editore, modificare l'aspetto di Morgan, originariamente somigliante ad un lottatore di sumo, e spostare più in avanti l'introduzione degli uomini pesce programmati per apparire già nel capitolo 3. In seguito Nobuhiro Watsuki omaggiò Oda disegnando la bandiera dei pirati di cappello di paglia in un capitolo di Rurouni Kenshin come un'immagine su una bomba usata da Gein, uno degli scagnozzi di Yukishiro Enishi. One Piece (1997-Oggi) Infine nell'agosoto del 1997 ispirato dal mondo della pirateria, crea la sua opera più famosa, One Piece. Nel 1998 Oda crea i disegni per la prima versione animata: One Piece - Sconfiggere il pirata Ganzack OVA (One Piece - Defeat Him! The Pirate Ganzack OVA). L'anno seguente la Toei Animation acquista i diritti su One Piece e lo staff discute con Oda su come gestire la serie. Nel 2002 incontra Chiaki Inaba che impersonava Nami durante la Shonen Jump Fiesta con la quale inizia a frequentarsi fino a quando si sposeranno nel 2005. Nel 2006 nasce la loro figlia. In aprile, Oda si ammala e One Piece non viene pubblicato saltando un numero, a causa di ciò Oda crea Grand Line Times come omaggio ai fans. Nel 2007 alla JUMP Fiesta 2008, quando i doppiatori misero in atto il Teatrino di cappello di paglia - Il Rosso della terza Classe - Sea Time (Mugiwara Theatre - Red-Hair of Class 3 - Sea Time), per l'assenza di Shūichi Ikeda, Oda indossò una parrucca rosa shocking per la parte e spiegò che lo avrebbe fatto solo in omaggio al decimo anniversario di One Piece. In seguito, nello stesso anno, assieme ad Akira Toriyama creano un crossover tra Dragon Ball e One Piece chiamato Cross Epoch. Viene coinvolto nella scrittura e direzione del decimo film di One Piece Strong World, l'unico per il quale ha scritto la trama, in onore del decimo anniversario di One Piece. Nel marzo 2011 dopo il grande terremoto e tsunami in Giappone, Oda ed altri mangaka disegnarono messaggi di conforto e solidarietà per le vittime. Futuro In un'intervista affermò di voler creare un manga di robot dopo aver concluso One Piece, ma in seguito affermò invece che avrebbe seguito le orme di Toriyama e creare solo manga a storia breve. Maestri Oda ha lavorato come assistente per altri autori sui seguenti manga: * Suizan Police Gang con Shinobu Kaitani (1994) * Jungle King Ta-chan con Masaya Tokuhiro (1992-1995) * Mizu no Tomodachi Kappaman con Masaya Tokuhiro (1995-1996) * Rurouni Kenshin con Nobuhiro Watsuki (1996-1997) Opere * Wanted! (1992) * God's Gift for the Future (1993) * Ikki Yako (1994) * Monsters (1994) * Romance Dawn, Version 1 (1996) * Romance Dawn, Version 2 (1996) * One Piece (1997 - oggi) Scrittore Oda scrisse la storia del decimo film di One Piece, Strong World, per il decimo anniversario dell'anime. Questa fu la prima volta che scrisse il copione di un film di One Piece. Camei * Doppia Odacchi in Dream Soccer King!. * Impersona Shanks nella Jump Fieste 2008. * Il suo nome appare su un libro nell'episodio 70 come easter egg. * L'avatar di Oda (la persona con la testa di pesce) è un personaggio di supporto in Gigant Battle: disegna pannelli di manga che intrappolano gli avversari. * Stranamente, in un recente sondaggio, Eiichiro Oda si è classificato 31º personaggio più popolare in One Piece, nonostante non sia mai comparso nel manga, ad eccezione delle SBS. Evoluzione dello stile Lo stile caratteristico di One Piece è progressivamente cambiato nel tempo della serializzazione del manga. All'inizio era caratterizzato da linee più spesse, che davano un'impressione cartoonesca e tondeggiante ai protagonisti. Successivamente i tratti si assottigliarono mentre effetti di tratteggio ed ombreggiature vengono utilizzati sempre più spesso. Le espressioni dei personaggi diventano meno rigide al punto che uno come Zoro, ad esempio, può apparire buffo e comico in un pannello, per poi ritornare un serio e determinato spadaccino nel pannello seguente. Rufy può avere un'aria più matura ed adulta per poi tornare infantile e bambinesco subito dopo. Questo vale per molti altri personaggi. Chopper non iniziò da subito ad apparire tenero e carino, anche se da sempre venne considerato tale da altri personaggi. Gli sfondi e i paesaggi all'inizio della serie erano piuttosto spogli rispetto ai più recenti volumi. Avevano il fondamentale ed erano ben curati, ma non erano una gioa per gli occhi come lo sono adesso. Questo cambio di stile sembra oppurtuno, l'arte sembra diventare sempre più curata e emotivamente carica, mentre la storia diventa più seria e matura. Firma Chiaki Inaba è la mogle di Oda. Ha impersonato Nami durante la Jump Fiesta del 2002 durante la quale ha incontrato Oda e da quel momento i duei iniziarona ad uscire insieme. Si sono sposati nel 2005 and hanno avuto una figlia nel 2006. Galleria Curiosità * L'avatar di Oda è una persona con un pesce al posto della testa. * Il nome di Oda appare certe volte nei titoli dei libri nell'anime. * Quando Oda iniziò la sua carriera da assistente di Nobuhiro Watsuki, il suo collega era Hiroyuki Takei, per questomotivo Oda rispetta molto Takei. * Oda è un fan del rapper Eminem e dei registi Quentin Tarantino e Tim Burton. * I tre film preferiti di Oda sono I sette samurai, The Nightmare Before Christmas, e Young Guns. * Il pirata del mondo reale preferito da Oda è Barbanera (Edward Teach). * Oda è spesso chiamato "Odacchi" dai fan. * In un'intervista per Shonen Jump l'antagonista preferito da Oda durante i primi numeri della serie era Bagy il clown. Ha anche affermato che avrebbe mangiato il frutto Puzzle Puzzle. * Ad Oda piace il cibo messicano. * Oda fu sul punto di piangere (ma non lo fece) dopo che i doppiatori della ciurma di Cappello di paglia chiesero al pubblico di gridare "Odacchi, itsumo arigatou" (Odacchi, grazie mille!) in uno spettacolo al Jump Fiesta. ** Nello stesso giorno, Oda indossava una testa di pesce, suo altro marchio caratteristico oltre a Pandaman. * Ha acconsentito di stabilire il suo compleanno al 6 gennaio (01/06 - ichi = 1, ro =6) anche se il suo compleanno è il 1 gennaio. * Rispondendo ad una domanda su Shonen Jump che chiedeva "Se potesse essere un personaggio dei manga, chi vorrebbe essere?" rispose che vorrebbe essere Nico Robin in modo da poter "far sbocciare mani e disegnare manga venti volte più velocemente". * In un sondaggio Oricon, alla domanda "Chi è il mangaka che ha cambiato la storia dei manga?" Oda si è aggiudicato il quarto posto. * Oda guadagna 2 miliardi di Yen annui (circa 17 milioni di euro) per i diritti d'autore relativi a One Piece. * Nella SBS del volume 64 ha dichiarato scherzosamente che il suo motto di giustizia è "Amo Anpanman". Link esterni * Eiichiro Oda - Eiichiro Oda su Wikipedia. * Il profilo di Eiichiro Oda su Destination Paradise - contiene inoltre delle sue interviste. * Tell Me! Oda Sensei!! - Una traduzione di un'intervista con Oda da One Piece Blue Grand Data File. Navigazione en:Eiichiro Oda de:Eiichiro Oda zh:尾田榮一郎 Categoria:One Piece